Episode 10
130146 is the tenth episode of ''The Promised Neverland'' anime, premiered on March 14, 2019. Synopsis Norman's death makes the plan complicated, as it has been compromised. Will Emma, Ray, Don, and Gilda follow through with it still or surrender to Isabella? Plot After Norman tells Emma and Ray about the gap between the wall and the forest, the latter 2 are dismayed. However, Norman still has a plan up his sleeve. In a pad, Norman describes what he saw. He eventually figures out that their House is inside a hexagonal "island" of some kind and one of the 6 lots had a bridge to the forest. Before he could say anything else, the door pops open and Phil tells Norman that Isabella is looking for him. He complies and starts to head downstairs, but not before giving Ray back his device. Furious, Ray grabs him and threatens him, but Norman counters that there was no way the plan would succeed should he run away, as the demons would find out and order Isabella to kill them all to prevent future escapes. Emma tries to back Ray up, but Norman tackles them both on the bed, thanking them for the life he had, despite their pleas to reconsider. While packing up, Norman finds some plastic cups with string and remembers the time he got sick, and Emma tried to comfort him, but couldn't due to Isabella dragging her out. She eventually (with Ray's help) made the cups with string so they can communicate. Don and Gilda come in to check on Norman, and he goes down to meet Isabella, who slyly accompanies him to the kitchen to bid farewell to the children. Ray doesn't show, so Norman instructs Don and Gilda to take care of him and Emma. As he leaves, Emma, in a last resort, attempts to get Norman to escape while she distracts Isabella, but Norman tackles her to the ground, trying to convince her not to do so. Isabella seemingly tries to comfort Emma, but secretly threatens to kill her should she do that again, and forces her to give up, seemingly breaking her will. On the way out, Ray scowls at him for not sticking to the plan. While on the way to the gate, Isabella tells Norman she knew what he was doing all along and considered his actions praiseworthy. In response, Norman asked Isabella if she is happy, a question that stuns her, but answered yes. Unlike with other kids, she instructed Norman to wait in a side room, which he enters, and is shocked by seeing an unknown person. The next day, Emma and Ray had fallen into a deep depression, with Emma starting to hallucinate Norman's voice. Don, Gilda, and Phil observe this from a distance and try to cheer them up. Ray, however, starts to become suicidal after Norman's death and decides to leave the plan, causing a depressed Emma to break down crying in her room, with Ray apologizing to Don and Gilda for his recklessness. Meanwhile, Isabella tries to break Emma's will even further by taunting her of her inabilities and trying to break her even further. However, seeing the grief in her eyes, she reveals that she plans to make Emma her replacement as Mom of the House due to her qualifications. While she objects, Isabella taunts her for thinking that, and tries to manipulate her into giving in and just do what she says, Emma still refuses. Seeing she won't budge, Isabella then decides to calmly berate her and leave, breaking Emma's will completely. However, she does show a little remorse, as she did want to see Emma as her replacement. By December, Emma has become an absolute mess. She's too depressed and broken to even look at the children, let alone speak. Don, Gilda, Phil, and Isabella watch from a distance. In the library, Ray looks at the photo he took of Norman, and starts breaking down. Isabella watches, and smiles evilly before walking away. On January 14, 2046, Emma hears singing in the middle of the night. She heads into the dining room to see and finds Ray sitting there, with a box by his side. Ray tells Emma it's his last night and is spending it saying goodbye to the house. Before continuing, he asks Emma if she really gave up, and suspects that she hadn't. Emma simply smiles enigmatically. Characters Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jailbreak Arc Episodes